Just the Two of us
by TheGoldenPrince
Summary: All rated M scenes from my stories will be found in here.


**Okey dokey. So here will be all the rated M parts of my stories, probably others too, and not only this one.**

**So this part is from my story Please Don't Leave Me, after chapter 47 and before 48, and I think it's not too good. Oh well, here it is anyways.**

"I don't really know. Um, maybe after the surgery."

I feel my heart drop at the word surgery. Tav has to go through surgery.

"You have to go through a surgery?" I ask, trying my best to hide the horror I'm feeling.

"Uh, yeah. The legs, uh, can't be used otherwise. I'll try to get the time, um, this weekend", he says and gently squeezes my hand. "It'll be just fine."

I stare at him. He's going to a surgery. He might die like my mom did.

"So you're gonna go to a surgery this weekend", I finally say.

"If I get the, uh, time. And then it'll take some, uh, time to get used to the legs", he answers and I smile.

"We'll get through this! We motherfucking will!" I say, the smile on my face actually hurting my cheeks. I don't want him to die. I don't want him to ever go away.

He's about to say something but I cut him off. I kiss him deeply, eyes slipping shut and soon he kisses me back. Without hesitating I slip my hands under his shirt, making him gasp. Using the opportunity I push my tongue into his mouth and relish in the feeling of simply having him there.

I peel off his shirt, throw it on the ground and latch onto his neck, sucking and biting, making him shiver. He gently grips my hair, tugging my head back up and kissing me.

I smile into the kiss and grind my hips into his. He gasps again and makes my grin widen, continuing what I was doing. He tugs at my shirt and I quickly get rid of it, throwing it onto the ground.

I continue kissing him, touching him, feeling him, memorizing every single voice he lets escape.

"G-gamzee, not, uh, h-here", he stutters and I growl.

"Why the hell not", I ask and he shivers as my breath ghosts over his hot skin.

"P-peanut. A-and the bed h-has more ngh."

A moan escapes his lips as I bite down on his neck, hand trailing over his nipple.

"Fine", I say finally getting up and picking him up with me. I carry him to my room and toss him onto my bed, wasting no time in getting all the rest of my clothes out of the way.

I attack him again, kissing, licking, sucking and he moans over and over again. God I love the sound of his voice, pleading for me to stop teasing him.

I grind my hips against his again and he moans, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down. He kisses me, grinding against me and bites at my lip, a bit nervously.

"C-could you..." he trails off, not sure how to say what he wants.

"Could I what?" I ask teasingly and he blushes even darker, if that's even possible.

He whispers something I don't catch and I cock one eyebrow.

"Sorry, Tav, you'll have to speak up", I say and once again grind my boner against his.

"F-fuck me", he stutters. A wide grin grows on my lips and as an answer I kiss him briefly before getting up and walking to my closet, digging it for a bit before finally pulling out a bottle of lube.

I walk back to my bed and sit in between Tavros's legs. He raises himself on his elbows and stares at me. I just smile back and cover my fingers in the slippery substance.

I lean over him and lock his lips in a kiss, getting him to relax a bit. Slowly I push one finger in and he tenses around it.

"Just relax", I whisper, voice full of lust and start pushing my finger in and out. After he relaxes I push another finger in and he whimpers slightly. I keep whispering sweet nothings to him, promising the pain will go away until he finally relaxes and I smile. I start kissing and nipping at his neck to distract him while I scissor him, stretching him out.

Finally I push in my third finger and he yelps. I kiss away the few tears that roll down his cheeks before kissing him and start gently moving my fingers around. I know I did something right when he suddenly gasps, head falling back into the pillows and I grin. I repeat my action a few times until he moans before pulling my fingers out.

He looks at me as I cover myself with lube and position myself at his entrance.

"You sure about this?" I ask, a tad worried and he nods.

"J-just do it", he says and I push myself into him with one thrust. He cries out and I have to bite my lips to keep from moaning at his tightness. I stay perfectly still and wipe away the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shh. Just relax. You've got to relax or it will just hurt", I whisper. I like it a bit more rough, and going so slow is taking all I got, but I'm not going to hurt Tav. Never.

He takes his time calming down and when he finally relaxes and nods I'm more than eager to continue. I pull out almost all the way before pushing back in and quickly pick up a slow rhythm. I gently kiss him as I start picking up the pace and angle my thrusts to hit deeper into him.

He grips my hair tight, tugging at it and moans. I start biting at his neck, pace quickening all the time. I can already feel the heat starting to coil in the pit of my stomach, so I start thrusting harder into him.

His hand travels lower to touch himself and I bite particularly hard into his neck, sucking at the mark I leave there.

I feel Tav tense under me and thrust into him harder.

"G-gamzee!" he moans comes on both of our chests.

I'm not far behind and come with a final thrust, collapsing onto Tav.

After a few seconds I pull out of him and lie down next to him, pulling him into my arms.

"I love you", he whispers, sounding rather tired.

"Love you too, Tav", I say, but he doesn't hear it. He's already asleep.


End file.
